1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector for connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to an electrical connector with at least one sleeve assembled thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,316 issued to Ma, et al. on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses an electrical connector for connecting an IC package to a PCB. The electrical connector is soldered on the PCB and electrically contacts the IC package so as to establish an electrical connection therebetween. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing. The insulating housing comprises a bottom wall and a plurality of side walls extending from the bottom wall to form a cavity for receiving the IC package. In order to position the IC package accurately, the insulating housing further comprises a plurality of protrusions extending from the side walls into the cavity. When the IC package is assembled in the cavity, the protrusions position the IC package therein to establish a stable electrical connection.
However, as the electrical connector is soldered on the PCB, during the soldering process, the side walls of the insulating housing deform easily which results in expansion of the cavity. Therefore, the protrusions on the side walls fail to position the IC package accurately. So the electrical connection is poor, even failure.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.